dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre Animation
, (satellite) , (satellite) , (satellite) |no_of_locations=5 |founded=May 4, 1937 (As Islands Animation) |defunct= |fate= |predecessor= |successor= |founder(s)= |area_served=Worldwide |products= |owner=El TV Kadsre Television Network |no_of_employees= |slogan= |website=www.eltvkadsre.co.ek/animation }} El TV Kadsre Animation, formerly known as and often abbreviated as ETVKA, is an El Kadsreian animation studio based in El Kadsre City, El Kadsre. It is currently owned and operated by the El TV Kadsre Television Network, who mainly air their productions on all their channels. The company mainly participates in the production of anime series, animated series, as well as films and video games. El TV Kadsre Animation is mainly famous for producing numerous anime adaptations and animated series mainly on works of El Kadsreian literature and manga, such as Jamie's got Tentacles!, Planet Ripple and Akari Kagamine and the Rainbow Mirror. Original programming is also part of their spectrum as well. El TV Kadsre Animation has also produced anime adaptations of a few video game series, such as Touhou Project: The Animated Series and the upcoming Onmyoji: The Animated Series. One of Seymour Games' founders, Hitoshi Tomoyuki, directed several of these series. WatchMojo.com ranked the studio as #2 on the Top Ten Animation Studios of El Kadsre. The company also has international offices in Minecraftia, and satellite studios in Sweden (ETVKA Gothenburg), Cambodia (Cambodian ETVKA Studios), and China (ETVKA Dragon). History The company was founded on May 4, 1937, as Islands Animation. The studio was founded after two of its followers watched various animated shorts by the works of Disney and Fleischer Studios, and produced various series of theatrical shorts. In the late 1950s, El TV Kadsre purchased the studio and in 1964, it was renamed as El TV Kadsre Animation. In 1984, the Vlokozu Union government opened a satellite studio for ETVKA in . Named ETVKA Gothenburg (legal name Gothenburg Animeringfabrik El TV Kadsre AB), it is nicknamed "The Swedish Backup" by animators and staff. In 1990, ETVKA opened their second subsidiary, this one in Minecraftia, and titled El TV Kadsre Animation Minecraftia. It is based in Coronary Falls, New Saitama. One of their most well-known series throughout the 1990s was the anime adaptation Akari Kagamine and the Rainbow Mirror, based on Hinata Kazunori's novel of the same name. The anime adaptation is more popular than the novel and was a hit in Japan, leading to more than 200,000 Japanese fans to visit El Kadsre City every year since the late 1990s. In the mid-1990s, ETVKA began animating cutscenes for video games, with their first being the 1996 arcade game Akari Kagamine and the Luminous Bricks. In 2003, Cambodian king and then-El TV Kadsre head Shirou Matsushita opened a new satellite studio for ETVKA in , Cambodian ETVKA Studios. The opening made Cambodia a new entrant in overseas animation production. In 2017, another satellite studio, ETVKA Dragon (legal name Shanghai El TV Kadsre Animation Film & Television Technology Co., Ltd.), opened in . As of 2018, they have headed production of over 302 animated series and more than 400 films. Productions TV series Video games Films Original Redubbed Technology El TV Kadsre Animation at first relied on cel animation to produce their series and movies, with animators working 15 hours a day to produce installments of series or movies. During the 1990s, ETVKA began animating their media using Alias PowerAnimator running on Silicon Graphics machines sent over by Drillimation Studios. Nowadays, ETVKA uses an in-house animation software named Fortress AnimationMaker running on and -powered computers to animate its media, with production rates taking usually up to only 5-8 days. See Also *Drillimation Studios, a studio that is similar to them. *Seymour Games, a game studio founded by former ETVKA animator Hitoshi Tomoyuki. Category:Animation studios Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1937 Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Fictional animation studios Category:El TV Kadsre Animation Category:Companies established in 1937 Category:1930s Category:1937 establishments Category:Companies founded in 1937